The Origin of No Heart
by JusSonic
Summary: Another story that me and Loyal Heart another Care Bears author, though I don't think you heard of him has made. This story tells the origin of one of the most nastiest foes the Care Bears ever met! R R.


A long time ago, before America became America, it was medieval times. It was in the middle of something called the Dark Ages. It was so rough, that people always needed magic to solve their lives. But this isn't the story about that. It is about a source of power. It was the one that struck the Earth many years ago and killed the ancient of all creatures, which are the dinosaurs. The power is somewhere in a place in England called "Evil's Peak". People are afraid to go there because it was rumored that monsters lived there. Three boys, one day, decided on going to Evil's Peak to find the power. However, none of them expected that it will change their lives forever...and spawned a new evil.  
  
It was boys from the nearest castle. Born of farmers, but raised in the castle, they had a good life for the Era. The three boys was squire, promised to become knight at the service of their lord. A little more than 10 summer each, they was enjoying the windy days of fall. It was the time when young boys and girls tell stories of ghost to afraid them. They heard the story of this terrible Evil Peak.  
  
A castle was build on this cold and windy place, where only weak trees can grow. The earth here was dark and covered with dust, the light had hard time to go through the never-ending mist that covered the place. A long time ago, a great wizard came here to seek the power of a falling star. Some said it came from the nightmare's realm, where all the dark dreams of the peoples goes and grow. The falling star was a red and glowing stone, and the wizard seek it for the power it could give it to him. He found it and built a castle, where nobody goes. Years after, he get out of it and said the castle he build, once beautiful and full of life, fall to monsters. The dead star was still in, left to anybody who want it and who was able to reach it and take her power.  
  
One day, the three boys had gone to the foot of Evil's Peak. Their names are Christopher, Timothy, and Frederick. The older boy, Christopher, seem to be a take-charge kind of boy who always boss the other two around. The middle child, Timothy, is sort of his second-in command. The one who carried the most equipment for their travel to the castle at Evil's Peak, the youngest boy, Frederick, is the one who is the reasonable member of the boys.  
  
"Calm on! I want to see what this power is!" Christopher said.  
  
"Me too! I wonder what power I would get" Timothy said, also excited.  
  
"But what about the monsters that roam the mountains? Frederick asked worried.  
  
Christopher looked annoyed. Frederick, who is both his and Timothy's little brother, always seem to take the fun out of what they are doing.  
  
"Look, you. Don't you want to be powerful and maybe do something about the Dark Ages?!" demanded Christopher.  
  
"Well, yes, but..." begin Frederick.  
  
"But nothing! And besides, what Christopher said goes." Timothy said.  
  
"Maybe if we are lucky, we would share the power." Christopher said with a smile.  
  
"Well, as long as we used it right." Frederick said, giving in.  
  
Christopher chuckled softly, so none of his brothers can hear him.  
  
"Maybe so, but I would like to see what that star can do for me." the older brother said.  
  
They climbed the Peak as the night was falling. The darkness was covering the harsh forest who tried to grown under the watchful eye of the mountain.  
Frederick was tired. The equipment he bears was too heavy for him.  
The moon was full in the sky, and the boys choose to camp. The younger put the tent as the two others was joking near the fire.  
" Did you remember the stories about the monsters? " asked Frederick.  
They laughed: " Children's stories! " said the oldest.  
They shared the food and get back sleeping, but in the night, only Frederick heard the terrible howl in the night.  
He feared that trying to take the star's power was the worse idea his brothers ever had ...  
  
Eventually, Frederick went to sleep. Unknown to him and the two other boys, two weird creatures found them. One of them looks like a vampire creature of some sorts, while the other is a goblin.  
  
"It seems that we got company, Dr. Fright", said the goblin."  
  
"Yes, they would be perfect supper." Dr. Fright said evilly.  
  
"What should I do, Dr. Fright?" asked the goblin.  
  
"You should do nothing", said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
The two creatures look alarmed. They then looked around and see nothing that is covered with darkness.  
  
"Who is there?!" demanded Dr. Fright.  
  
"You shall not intervene in these kids' search for the power." say the voice.  
  
"Who made you boss and let you tell us what to do?! Get out of here!" demanded the goblin.  
  
A big hand came out of nowhere, and grabbed the goblin by the head. Dr. Fright look on as the hand did something to the goblin so terrifying that it was too gruesome to explain. But let's just say that the goblin is no more. Dr. Fright gasped as he realized who the voice was.  
  
"You!" Dr. Fright gasped. "You're him!"  
  
"Yes. And if you don't want to share the fate of your henchmen, I suggested you don't do anything that would intervene in my plans that I made after the Big Bang." replied the voice.  
  
"Yes sir." mumbled Dr. Fright fearfully.  
  
"Now, get out of here! And don't let me catch you or your minions about to bother these kids again!" demanded the voice.  
  
Dr. Fright freaked out and ran away. The voice, still covered in darkness, then looked at the boys.  
  
"I have plans for them once they gotten the power and become my pawns. Yes, big plans." He looks at Christopher, still sleeping. The mysterious powerful figure then disappeared.  
  
The next morning, the boys woke up, packed up their equipment, and continue to the castle.  
  
Christopher was the first to awake. " You see, Frederick? No monsters, nothing to stop us! The power that lies in the castle is ours! "  
" Yes. It was just ghost's stories to keep little babies away from the castle. There is nothing on our way!" said Timothy, teasing his younger brother.  
" Maybe ... " only answered Frederick as the three boys resume their trip to the castle.  
  
It was a hard way, because the road was long lost to dust. They go through bushes and wines, rocks and swamps. After a day of travel, they reached the castle. It was a castle once beautiful, but his beauty was far away now. The walls were once white and covered with livings plants, the towers reaching the sky to claim the right of humans to had great destiny. Now, the walls was blackened by smoke and evil deeds, the towers looking like funeral pyre of all the hope the castle's founders had to use the power of the falling star for humanity sake.   
" It's frightening..." said Frederick.  
His brothers weren't more courageous, but they were enough bold and stupid to enter. The door was made of steel and silver, which lost their qualities years ago, and the door opened with a scream. The boys see in a great place once filled with the life of the castle's inhabitants, now silent and full of decay like a grave.  
" Are you sure to want to go in?" asked the younger.  
An angry gaze of his brothers fall upon him and with an eager thirst they reached the door that leaded to the hall. The wood of the door turned to dust under their fingers, and bats left their home after their passage. No light here, but the fact somebody was looking at them, Frederick followed.  
They was in a great room, filled with portraits on the walls, spider's web everywhere and the strange feeling of an amazing power near.  
" We are not far of our objectives, brothers!" said Christopher before running at the doors at the end of the room.  
  
Before Christopher can get to the doors, his foot presses on one of the stones on the floor. It activated a trap door, which he fell in. Timothy, his mind with excitement, goes over to the trapdoor.  
  
"Come, Frederick." yelled Timothy to his younger brother. "Destiny awaits!"  
  
He jumped in. Frederick, although he is not sure, jumps in as well. He lands on a floor below. Fortunately for him, he was okay. He got up and saw that his brothers are looking at something. He saw what they were seeing. It is some sort of glowing rock. Frederick can guess that this is the same rock that landed on Earth many years. To his surprise, the rock spoke.  
  
"Greetings. I am the Power of Long Ago. Anyone who seeks me can retrieve great power...to a cost however." The rock said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Christopher said excitedly.  
  
"Normally, all of my powers can be given to one person. Since there are three of you, however, my power must be shared among you." It continued.  
  
Then, without warning, the rock broke itself and became three parts. All three spoke as if speaking at once.  
  
"Choose. But all you also have the same power that goes along with the powers we processed...immorality. The pieces are: Courage, Wisdom, and Ultimate Power." (Note from author: Yeah, I know, but what else can I do?)  
  
Christopher smiled liked some sort of person about to something nasty. He and Timothy turned to Frederick.  
  
"You first, Frederick." Timothy requested.  
  
"Why, me?" Frederick protested.  
  
"Because we want to see what you get first. Now go." Christopher told him.  
  
Frederick gulped and took one of the pieces, which is small. He starts to glow and the rock disappears. Frederick is still glowing which means the rock is in him somehow. He stopped glowing. Frederick turned to his older brothers.  
  
"I am filled with something, though I don't seemed scared anymore." Frederick said.  
  
"That must mean that you have the power of Courage." Timothy said. "My turn."  
  
He took another one, which is bigger than the small one but smaller than the biggest ones. Like the one Frederick had, he started to glowed, the rock disappears (meaning it went inside him also), and he starts glowing.  
  
"Wow! I am starting to have great information, like some sort of information I have heard of before." Timothy said surprised.  
  
"That means you got wisdom! And the last part is the Ultimate Power!!!" Christopher said.  
  
The older brother laughed as he grabbed the last rock. A big explosion occurred, covering Christopher. When it disappears, he appears to be different. He now looks like the nexus, and something else altogether. The being once known as Christopher laughed evilly. Frederick looks shocked.  
  
"Christopher, what are you doing?!" Frederick demanded.  
  
"Christopher" turned to Frederick. His face is something no one ever seen before.  
  
"Pathetic fools! Christopher is no more! I have the power! Powerful enough...to get rid of all that's good in the world!" "Christopher" yelled.  
  
"Timothy! We got to stop him!" Frederick told him.  
  
"Why should I help you? I am with Christopher on this one. You are on your own on this." Timothy chuckled evilly.  
  
"You are all mad!" Frederick yelled.  
  
Frederick quickly ran. He managed to find a way out of the castle. He tripped and felled on a rock on the ground. When he got up, he saw something that shocked him. The castle is now floating up to the sky. The castle is now covered with a red evil smoke. Frederick is possible that he hear the voice of someone he once called Christopher.  
  
"From this day forward, my name isn't Christopher. My name...is...No-Heart!!!!!"  
  
Frederick finally left the castle, and looked at the floating castle, flying to the sky, in the center of a storm. Thunder was falling everywhere around and blacks clouds recovering the world. It was the beginning of the reign of a terrible evil, born of the thirst of power of a young boy. An evil that will try until the end of the world to destroy all the caring of the world, all the goodness the nature give to humans.  
  
But, a star rose as a new hope born, looking at a clipper with a bear and a horse ...  
  
Years had passed and so has time. No-Heart did all he must to make sure that all of caring is gone. Many evil things happened in the world. The plaque that struck England, the king taxing the colonists of the new country that is now called America, as well as wars. Although good things come out of it, No-Heart is certain that he will triumph one day.  
  
In his throne room, it is now looks like an evil room of an evil villain. Because No-Heart's body had been scarred during his taking of his power, he now wears a robe. Only his eyes and hands are now seen as if No-Heart now looks like a monster.  
  
His brother Timothy changed over the years as well. He decided to take a liking to science and left the castle. No-Heart didn't bothered to intervene since he is certain his brother is going to help get rid of caring as well. Timothy has a name changed as well. His name is Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
No-Heart needed an assistant to help him in his work. One day, he found a monster in his dungeon whose is hiding from the other monsters. In exchange for living in the castle and his life, the monster known as Beastly agreed to assist No-Heart.  
  
All in all, the brothers didn't die over the years thanks to the immortality power they gotten. None of them know what has happened to Frederick.  
  
One day, No-Heart came into his throne room in a bit of rage. Beastly, who is cleaning in there, started to panicked.  
  
"Is there a problem, boss?" Beastly asked nervously.  
  
"Yes! There are two things! One, my brother Dr. PsychoHeart has been arrested and sent his daughter to lived with us for a while." No-Heart boomed.  
  
"And the other?" Beastly asked.  
  
"I had just found that a bunch of animals are destined to stop me and undo everything I did!" No-Heart said angrily.  
  
"Ooh! Do you want me to get them for you?" Beastly asked eagerly.  
  
"No! You messed up a few missions in the past, like the time I ordered to sabotage the planes of those humans so WWII would stay on! You will not do anything unless I changed my mind!" said No-Heart angrily.  
  
"But boss..." Beastly protested.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" ordered No-Heart.  
  
Beastly ran out of the throne room before No-Heart does something terrible to him. The villain that is once known as Christopher goes over to his pot nearby.  
  
"I need someone, a pawn who thinks no one cares for him. But who...?" No-Heart asked.  
  
He looks in his pot. It forms a viewing portal, which allows No-Heart to see something without being there. He sees a red-haired boy all by himself. No-Heart chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps this is the solution that I need. All I had to do is make an offer he can't refuse..." No-Heart said.  
  
No-heart changed itself as a shadow and go on earth. The red-haired boy was alone in a city park.  
" One day, I'll show to them! One day, I'll be the best in all ways! None would be able to challenge me! I need ... I need only the power to do it! " He raged against an empty bottle.  
A loud voice came from the bush.  
" I can give you it. "  
" What? Who is here?" asked the boy, searching in the bush.  
The voice answered from everywhere.  
" I'm the one that can make your dreams come true. You want to take your revenge against those who are better than you in sport and class? "  
" Yes! I want to show them that I'm the greatest m an they ever meet! I want to make them paid what they made to me!" answered the boy.  
" I can give you it. I can give you the power. I ask only one thing in exchange..." said the voice with a smile.  
" What do you want!" asked the red-haired boy.  
" That you never show caring for anything." was the answer.  
" It's easy. Nothing interested me. I want to take my revenge on all things! ". The boy and the voice laugh.  
Dark Heart was born.  
  
After giving Dark Heart his powers, No-Heart gave his new pawn his orders. To find the animals who would stop him and Dark Heart and both their plans of destroying all caring. The being eagerly agreed wanting to destroy all that's good because he thought no one cared for him.  
  
No-Heart went back to his castle, where Beastly was in the throne room wondering how his boss's plan go.  
  
"So how did it go, boss?" Beastly asked.  
  
"It went fine. The boy named known as Dark Heart is going to captured those little cubs! No one will stand in my way now!" laughed No-Heart evilly.  
  
"Okay, but if you are wrong?" Beastly asked.  
  
"You dared doubted me?!" No-Heart demanded.  
  
"No, boss! But if that Dark Heart kid, can I go captured them?" Beastly asked eagerly.  
  
No-Heart paused to think about this.  
  
"Let's see how he does. If there's any chance he does failed, I will consider using you. Until then...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" ordered No-Heart.  
  
Beastly run out of to avoid No-Heart's wrath. No-Heart sits in his throne. With all the power he gave the boy, he hoped the boy does succeeded. If those cubs escaped, Dark Heart will have to find and recaptured them to keep his power. Should Dark Heart failed, No-Heart himself will have to step in and do whatever it takes to destroy all of caring. After all, this is what he vowed after he was no longer the brother known as Christopher. So did Dr. PsychoHeart, who was no longer Timothy. No-Heart never known what happened to Frederick, but he doesn't care. If things went well, he would get rid all of caring forever.  
  
Unknown to him, a mysterious figure knew about his plans and got help from the wishing star to help the horse and bear rescue the cubs. And No-Heart will one day step in...(which brings forth the events of "Cares Bears Movie II: A New Generation" and "Coming Around Again", one of Swift-Heart's stories.)  
  
The End...for now.  
  
Cast list  
Chris Wiggins: Christopher/No-Heart  
Tim Curry: Timothy/Dr. Psychoheart  
Frank Welker: Frederick  
Bobcat Goldthwait: Goblin  
Jonathan Freeman: The powerful evil figure  
Dan Hennessey: The rock  
John Stocker: Beastly  
Hadley Kay: The Boy/Dark Heart 


End file.
